dragon_ball_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Daizenshuu SS3
Welcome to Daizenshuu SS3: The Scrapped Plots Guide Original Storyline Originally there was no Zenkai Saga or Icer and Milkus Saga. Instead after the Indus Saga (originally the Indrant Saga), the sagas would be the Makai Saga, the Frieza Saga, then the Saiyans would be frozen in capsules by Frank, and relased over twenty years later, the next sagas would be the Cell2 Saga, and the God of Arcos Saga. Originally the False Super Saiyan form was called the "Rage boost", there would be a special form named "Dark Super Saiyan" - which would reduce the Saiyans power level to 0, but spike their power by a lot whenever they moved or attacked. Olant would learn the "Perfect Transmission" technique, an advanced version of the Instant Transmission, and Bage and Eed would learn the Kaio-ken. Here is a sum up of the original events. Indrant Saga *Saiyan tournament *Olant’s team win *Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, Olant uses Rage boost for the first time *Indrant teleports Olant’s gang to Planet P2 *Heroes fight Saiba army, Eed is kidnapped *Olant and Bage head to Indus’ fortress *Olant and Bage fight Indus’ army, concluding with a fight against the Parasite controlled Eed *Indus fights the Saiyans in a mech *Olant briefly goes Dark Super Saiyan, causing heavy damage to the mech *Olant’s rage boost defeats Indrant’s mech *Saiyans discover Zenkai after Eed heals *Saiyans notice one remaining Saibaman, they name him Frank Makai Saga *Saiyans begin abusing Zenkais *Kazam sees the Saiyans power increases from his realm and decides to kidnap them *Saiyans fight army of demons but are eventually knocked unconscious *Saiyans make their way through the Makai *Saiyans fight the Demon of Power *Saiyans fight and defeat Kazam *South Kai brings the Saiyans to his planet when he sees them trapped in the Makai *South Kai trains the Saiyans *The Saiyans return to Planet P2, Olant renames it Planet Olant *The Saiyans decide to go after Frieza Frieza Saga The Saiyans would fight Frieza's elite team, composed of members whose names and appearances were inspired by the Bringer of Death fanfiction characters: Aishuoda, Compte, Kirumusheku, and Commander Yakult. Olant would fight Frieza with his FSS form Cell2 Saga The Saiyans would find a derelict space station, orginally owned by Gero. They woukd fight Cell2, his juniors and his copies. Cell2 would lose power every minute, and before hw could recharge, the Saiyans would defeat him. In this saga Olant would gain the Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 4 forms. Eed would gain Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. And Bage would become Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, and Ultra Super Saiyan. God of Arcos Saga The Saiyans would go to Arcose and fight the Arcosian god: Ice. Ice would take on several forms that bear resembelance to normal Arcosian forms: Avatar form, Warrior form, Beast form, "Super Arcosian", Great Lizal form, and True Godly form. Power levels A list of power levels for each saga was compiled. Indus Saga: *Olant: 7,000 *False Super Saiyan Olant: 175,000 *Bage: 14,000 *Great Ape Bage: 140,000 *Eed: 1,000 *Barb: 9,000 *Aspar: 5,000 *Ache: 1,000 *Indus: 9 *Indus’ Mech: 200,000 *Saibaman: 1,200 *Saibabrute: 5,500 *Proto-Parasite: 2 Makai Saga: *Olant: 18,000 *Bage: 24,000 *Eed: 4,000 *Kazam: 35,000 *Demons of Power: 11,000 *Demons: 6,000 Frieza Saga: *Olant: 40,000 *False Super Saiyan Olant: 1,000,000 *Bage: 52,000 *Great Ape Bage: 520,000 *Eed: 16,000 *Frieza Soldiers: 1,000 *Aishuoda: 21,000 *Compte: 43,000 *Kirumusheku: 110,000 *Commander Yakult: 200,000 *Frieza 1st Form: 530,000 *Frieza 2nd Form: 1,200,000 Cell2 Saga: *Cell2: 40,000,000,000 (due to error is divided by 2 every minutes unless recharged) *ICell2: 5,000,000 *SCell2: 7,500,000 *Frieza Junior: 12,000,000 *Cell Junior: 1,000,000 *Piccolo III: 10,000,000 God of Arcos Saga: *Ice (Avatar form): 500,000,000,000 *Ice (Warrior form): 1,000,000,000,000 *Ice (Beast form): 2,000,000,000,000 *Ice (“Super Arcosian”): 20,000,000,000,000 *Ice (Great Lizal form): 200,000,000,000,000 *Ice (True Godly form): Immeasurable Forms and techniques info Some important information relating to techniques would have been in this series, none of the elements were used in the final Dragon Ball SS. *Oozaru: Attained when a Saiyan absorbs enough Blutz Waves, multiplies their power and durability by 10, but divides their speed by 100. *False Super Saiyan: Attained when a Saiyan experiences above incredibly rage, the Saiyan’s power and speed are multiplied by 25, and their durability is multiplied by 5. *Perfect Transmission: A perfected instant transmission that can be used without effort, though the user can only teleport themselves and no one else. *Dark Super Saiyan: Attained when a Saiyan experiences the maximum possible rage, the Saiyan’s power, speed, and durability cannot be recorded. Zenkai Saga Zenkai would have found a lead on artifacts called Dragon Balls for his master Icer. Zenkai would ally with an evil Namekian named Slime, but eventually both would be defeated. Icer and Milkus Saga Sagas Originally going to be two seperate sagas: The Reunion Saga, which would feature Olant and his team fight Milkus (under the name of General Klim) and his Destructive Unit (which had four members instead of three) and rescue the other Saiyans. At the end, once they were back on Planet P2 (A.K.A. Planet Olant), Olant and Barb would have a brief fight to decide who would be king, but Olant would win due to Barb not improving as much. The Icer Saga, which would feature Icer learning of the Saiyans and attacking Planet P2 with an army, he would set down Destron Gas generators that they had found, and activate them, realeasing Ghost Warriors to battle the Saiyans. Eventually Icer would use the Dragon Balls to wish that he was free of the inhibitor and power up to his 100% True Form to fight, he would kill most of the Saiyans in battle (Bage, Barb, Ciche, Ache, and Eed) before Olant would transform into a Super Saiyan 4 and sacrfice himself as Icer attempted to power up into his Super Arcosian form. Afterwards, Kale would use the Dragon Balls to wish back his friends. Characters The original Destructive unit would be composed of General Klim (a member of Ginyu's race), Gelato (a member of Burter's race), Ayran (a member of either Jeice or Zarbon's race), Whipping (a member of Recoome's race), and Booza (a member of Guldo's race). General Klim was merely renamed as Commander Milkus, the name Whipping was still used - but for a large reptile instead of a muscular humanoid -, A member of Zarbon's race was implemented in the final version - but she and Ayran were not similar, And a member of Guldo's race appeared as well. The units's original powers levels are as followed: Gelato (400,000) Ayran (370,000) Whipping (380,000) Booza (100,000). Milkus was originally the eldest cousin of Ginyu. Most of there family would have been wiped out while attempting a coup against Frieza. Originally Icer would take on at least his First and True forms, with a brief appearance of his Fifth Form. He may have used Second and Third Form. Olant would have used the Super Saiyan 4 form to finish off Icer. Hell Saga Janemba would have been the main anatgonist and would appear after incarnating due to enough evil energy coming together to form him, but not enough to make him as strong as he is in any of his other appearances. Dragon Ball Saga Originally Frank would have appeared much earlier. Bage and Kale would have been part of the team brought back. Olant would have beaten Shadolant by using Golden Great Ape, as that would have been a new form. Would have originall been split into two sagas, the Dragon Ball Saga and the Shadow Dragon Saga, the Dragon Ball Saga would have gone exactly the same, but without the Shadolant part. Instead Shindraco would release Shadow Dragons based off future threats. The Shadow Dragon Saga would immediatly pick up from this, and the team would hunt down the Shadow Dragons on their last day in the living, eventually defeat them, and ressurecting tehmselves and their friends. Shadow Dragons included: *Shadow Emperor (shadow version of Pilaf) *Shadow Commander (shadow version of Commander Red) *Shadow King (shadow version of King Piccolo) *Shadow Prince (shadow version of Vegeta) *Shadow Lord (shadow version of Frieza) *Shadow Clone (shadow version of Cell) *Shadow Demon (shadow version of Kid Buu) *Omega Shadow (Shadow Demon with all cracked Dragon Balls) Final Saga Originally, during Golden Super Saiyan 4 Olant's final battle with Ultimate Arcosian Icer, Icer would still be faster than Olant, so Olant would have to constantly use the Supremacy Jet technique to catch him. Additionally, their fight would have started with Olant surrounding his fist with a Supreme Nova and Icer surrouding his fist with a Hypernova, then the two charging and hitting each other, creating a massive explosion. The final battle would also have taken place over a lake, and part of it would have taken place under the water, with Icer trying to drown Olant. Possible Plotlines 1. One of the possible plotelines was that the Saiyans would ambush Icer as he got out of the black hole, and the final battle would begin immediatly on a nearby planet. 2. One of the possible final battles would be: once Icer transformed into the Ultimate Arcosian, he would be about to attack when a robotic arm shoots through him and drains his energy. Icer would fall and it would reveal an advanced humanoid robot being controlled by Indus . : Description of robot: the robot would be quite tall, the face of the robot would have a screen with Indus' face displayed at all times, the robot would have several other screens on it's body, which would open to reveal the faces of: Zenkai, Milkus, Garlic/Bibidi, Gelato, and finally Icer when his energy is drained, the robot would have all of the villains abilities and a high power level due to being supplied with energy from everyone in Hell. 3. Before using his Super Armor, Ciche would have used a massive mech similar to Indus' mech, upon exploding it would release many Saibamen which would attack Icer - but be quickly wiped out. The mech would have a healing pod which would be used to heal Olant - and here he regain his memories of the Golden Super Saiyan 4 form. At the end of the last battle, several of the main characters would be lying near the remains of the mech when they sent their energy to Olant. 4. At the start, Olant would have tried to anger Bage in order to get him to ascend, Bage would have become extremely anger and gone Super Saiyan, and then Super Saiyan 2 and would have fought Olant, Barb would have joined in even though it was jeoparadizing everyones safety, and Barb and Bage would launch a combined attack on Olant, easily beating him, Olant would then have become a Super Saiyan3 for the first time and stopped them both. 5. Alongside Snowflake, a male Arcosian named Subzer would have appeared as Snowflake's guardian - he would have a high power level and would fight the weaker members of the Saiyan Squad. He was replaced by Lieutenant Arhat. 6. Chorry - one of the doctors who healed Icer - would have joined the Saiyans after they found him in the remains of Snowflake's ship in the aftermath of the battle. His joining was instead moved to Earthrise. Specials Piccolo Unlocked Would have orignally have been a full story instead of just a summary of the events leading to Bage's potential unlock. Earthrise Dark Super Saiyan would cameo when Olant starts to transform into when it appears that Acress was killed by The Master, but he would stop when she re-appeared. Alternativley, Olant would use Dark Super Saiyan to kill all of the Ancient Humans. The Saiyan Squad would be contacted by the Overseer of the Universe, who they would meet with and be given DNA from a Legendary Super Saiyan, so one of them could take the form Another Side Dragon Ball SS: Another Side was scrapped completely, it have been a two part special split into Dragon Ball SS: Another Side (Part 1) and Dragon Ball SS: Another Side (Part 2). The special would have detailed an alternate universe based around Barb winning the Saiyan Tournament instead of Olant. Overview There were multiple different ways events that could have happened had Barb won the tournament. Though this set was the final update before Another Side was cancelled. What-if: Barb’s victory at the Saiyan Tournament *Olant’s team is beaten and the countdown to Barb’s team’s victory begins. *Olant calls Bage, who lands on the battlefield, but due to King Vegeta mistakenly believing he came from the crowd, disqualifies him. *Olant is then easily taken down by Barb, Bage attacks Barb and easily defeats him. But Barb already won the tournament. *Olant awakens a short time after and, hearing that he has lost, briefly turns into a False Super Saiyan. He decides to take over Planet Vegeta and contacts Bage and Eed, sending them to fight the king. Meanwhile, Olant goes to confront Barb. *Olant soon finds Barb and attacks him, as he thinks he still has his False Super Saiyan powers, he is then beaten by Barb again, and knocked unconscious. *Aspar becomes paranoid after hearing Bardock say that Frieza is going to destroy Planet Vegeta, and he leaves the planet with Ciche and Kale. *Olant awakens, finding that it is morning time, he is confronted by an army of Saiyan Elites, who inform him that Bage killed King Vegeta, but then he and Eed were overwhelmed by the elites and killed. The elites all attack Olant, but he snaps and turns False Super Saiyan, obliterating them all with an explosive wave. *Olant heads to Barb’s house and finds him and Acress, Olant prepares to fight Barb, only for Frieza’s Supernova to appear and come rushing down to the planet. Barb tries to initiate his escape pod, while Olant angrily turns into a False Super Saiyan once more. *Indus teleports Olant, Barb, and Acress off the planet. The three awaken on P2. *Barb is annoyed with Olant repeatedly attacking him, and he and Acress leave Olant on P2 against Acress’ wishes. Barb’s ship picks up the co-ordinates to Zenkai’s planet, and the two head there. *Olant is located by Indus’ Saiba Army and allows himself to be taken back to Indus. *Olant wants revenge against Barb, but is dismayed that he cannot become a False Super Saiyan for some reason. Indus says he too wants revenge against the Saiyans, and tells Olant that he will convert him into a Machine Mutant. *Olant does not want this and instead suggests that they look for more Tuffle who might have a better idea. Indus likes this idea, but also wants to make Olant a Machine Mutant, and so knocks Olant out and begins the conversion. Also sending drones to search for any sign of Tuffle survivors or technology. *Barb and Acress arrived on the Frieza Planet and are greeted by Zenkai. They fight off Frieza Soldiers and then confront Zenkai, who explains his origins. Barb asks that Commander Zenkai allows Barb to gain a Zenkai for himself, the commander agrees. *While Barb is in the healing chamber, Acress quickly attempts to escape and return to P2, realising that even with a Zenkai, Barb will be unable to defeat Zenkai. Zenkai destroys the escape pod and kills Acress for trying to leave. *Barb emerges to fight Zenkai, but is horrified to find that he has killed Acress, Barb becomes a Super Saiyan and easily defeats and kills Zenkai. *After resting, Barb picks up a new ship, and logs the co-ordinates of any Saiyan survivors. He stays at the Frieza Planet for a short time to train his Super Saiyan form. *Olant awakens, now a Machine Mutant, and Indus reveals that he discovered and entire artificial planet that was launched into space by the Tuffle scientist Dr. Raichi. He says that he found a supercomputer which could channel hate energy inside, and states that he reverse engineered the technology into Olant as well. Olant laughs and summons several mysterious figures. *Barb stops training as Frieza Soldiers arrive on the Planet. Barb kills them and leaves. Frieza discovers this and has the Destructive Unit collect any Saiyan survivors. *Barb hears the broadcast and heads to save Aspar, Kale, and Ciche. *Barb confronts the Destructive Unit and kills Clabber, Villi, and Whipping, then fights Milkus and defeats him by using the 3rd Grade of Super Saiyan and finishing him quickly in one blow. *Barb frees Ciche, Aspar, and Kale, who have managed to get stronger. *Barb senses Icer and heads to fight him, telling the others to stay back. Barb fights Icer but is easily overwhelmed. Ciche sneaks into the ship and manages to get several of his inventions back, he builds the Paralyse Glove and stops Icer. *Super Saiyan Barb, and Great Apes Aspar and Kale launch multiple massive attacks at the paralysed Icer, and then throw his ship at him, but Icer survives. *Icer breaks out of the paralysis and kills Ciche so it won’t happen again. *Machine Mutant Olant arrives alongside Mecha Indus. *Icer attacks Olant and overwhelms him. Olant reveals that he can control hate energy and summons Ghost Bage, Ghost Eed, and Ghost Acress through his own anger at their deaths. The three retain their will thanks to Olant not taking complete control over them. *Ghost Bage and Ghost Eed attack Icer and are defeated, but regenerate thanks to Mecha Indus’ Destron Gas generator. Icer releases an explosive wave which destroys the Destron Gas generator and Mecha Indus, and kills Aspar, and causes Ghost Eed and Ghost Acress to be unavailable. *Olant is angry that Ghost Acress was hurt and turns into a Super Saiyan. He and Power-Weighted Ghost Bage fight Icer but are still unable to defeat him. *Olant summons Ghost Zenkai and several Ghost Saiyans to assist him, but they are all easily wiped out. Olant contacts Indus and requests knowledge on more Ghosts he could summon through hate. Indus reveals he is running low on hate energy, and thus should not summon anymore ghosts unless necessary. *Ghost Bage is taken down. Barb is angry at his uselessness but then decides that he could try and become a Great Ape while in Super Saiyan. He does so and becomes a Golden Great Ape. Barb loses control and blasts Icer with all his strength, Olant also does so, and the two manage to push Icer into the nearby sun. *Barb attacks Olant but Olant easily defeats him, ripping off his tail, crippling him, and completely destroying his pride. Olant then tries to leave with Kale, but his Machine Mutant programming kicks in and he kills Kale. *Olant is horrified at this and swears revenge on Indus. Indus attempts to take full control over Olant, but Olant summons Ghost Ciche and has him hack into his brain and remove Indus’ influence. *Olant rests and has Ghost Ciche work out how to refill his hate energy level. Ghost Ciche manages to work it out within a couple of hours and tells Olant to re-activate. Olant does so, now with refilled hate energy and re-summons Ghost Acress, Ghost Bage, and Ghost Eed, also summoning Ghost Kale and apologising to him. The group then head to Planet P2 in Barb’s ship. *They arrive soon and find that Indus has prepared for them, he unleashes the Saiba Army, but they are easily defeated by the Ghost Saiyan Squad. Indus reveals his mech and fights Olant but is beaten and killed. *That night, Olant talks with Ghost Acress, who reveals that she does not feel complete due to being a Ghost, and asks if there is any way for Olant to fully revive her. Olant states that he cannot, and that he feels similar, as being a Machine Mutant makes him feel wrong. *In the morning, Olant and Ghost Ciche try and locate a way to change things, they realise the best thing to do would be to check another galaxy and so head first for the Mid Galaxy. Though Olant first destroys Planet P2 to ensure the Tuffles would never return. *Eventually, the Saiyans locate the Namekian Esiw, who informs them that his Dragon Balls could free them from their current problem. *The Saiyans head and collect each of the Dragon Balls, finally arriving on Planet Eros, where they fight Gelato for his Dragon Ball, Gelato is too strong and he defeats them and takes their Dragon Balls, he makes a wish for himself and is then forced to fight Shadolato, Gelato is beaten, so Olant and the Ghost Saiyan Squad help him, and manage to defeat Shadolato, who morphs into Shadolant and resumes the battle, though he is defeated when Olant overwhelms him with ghosts. Shindraco returns to normal. *Olant wishes Acress, Bage, Eed, Ciche, Kale, Aspar, Ache, Amara, and Olivia back to life. He the wishes to be a pure Saiyan again, but Shindraco reveals that he cannot grant this. Gelato decides to join them and teaches them to become stronger. The group all become much more powerful and Gelato is happy at having finally passed his knowledge onto worthy students. *Icer – who had survived being inside the sun – finally lands on Planet Mild, his body completely burnt and injured, though he is excited to find that his power restrain device could not stand the heat of the sun. *Icer transforms into his true form to heal his injuries, and then locates Barb, Icer wonders why Barb is in such bad shape and manages to awaken him. Barb is near death and states that he knows where Olant went, and will help Icer get revenge, Icer agrees. *Icer and Barb head to a Frieza Planet, where Barb is healed by medics, though he has lost his tail and can no longer walk. *Barb then leads Icer to P2, but finds that it has been destroyed, Icer is angry and decides Barb must have lied to him. He kills Barb and then heads off to usurp Frieza. *The Saiyan Squad uses Shindraco’s next wish in order to turn Eros into a habitable planet, and then wish for a proper homestead on the planet. *Icer usurps and kills Frieza and King Cold, then forces Cooler to bow to his power, and makes Snowflake his number two, and combines Frieza’s Elite and Cooler’s Armored Squad into the Neo Destructive Unit. *Icer uses all of his resources to locate the Saiyan Squad and finds them on Eros. Icer and his forces invade the planet. *Gelato heads to try and distract Icer so that his pupils will be saved, the Neo Destructive Unit fight the Saiyan Squad and are defeated. Olant fights Cooler and Snowflake and defeats them both by summoning Ghost Frieza and Ghost Cold to take them out. *Icer arrives, having killed Gelato, and confronts the Saiyan Squad, he is taken by surprise at the presence of Ghost Frieza and Ghost Cold, but then brushes it off. Super Saiyan Olant, Ghost Frieza, and Ghost Cold attack but they are quickly beaten when Icer goes up to 70%. *Icer reveals that he killed Barb, so Olant summons Ghost Barb, who becomes a Super Saiyan 2. The two then attack Icer but are still unable to defeat him. Icer wipes out Olant’s Ghost Warriors and most of the Saiyan Squad. Olant becomes angry at Acress dying again and becomes a Super Saiyan 2, Bage is angry at Eed and Amara’s deaths and becomes a Super Saiyan. The three attack Icer, but Icer uses his full power and quickly defeats them. *Icer uses his Hypernova and destroys the planet, killing all of the Saiyans. *Olant awakens in Otherworld alongside the other members of the Saiyan Squad. Olant is happy at being pure Saiyan again, but is dismayed at his massive drop in power. However, thanks to the Otherworld’s strange properties, he finds that he can transform himself into a Machine Mutant if necessary. *Olant and his allies are allowed into Heaven due to attempting to be peaceful, stopping multiple threats, and trying to stop Icer. *Olant decides to head to Hell to rescue Barb, he finds that Barb has already easily beaten everyone in Hell, Olant and Barb apologise to each other and head up to Heaven. But are stopped by Indus, who has managed to reactivate Hatchiyack, who takes on a humanoid form and attacks the two, the two eventually defeat Hatchiyack when they discover it’s weakness and Olant blows it up with a Supreme Nova while Barb holds off its Revenger Cannon. The two return to heaven. *Around a year later, the Saiyan Squad are much stronger thanks to Ciche’s Gravity/Time Chamber, and request one day in the living to fix things. *While Ciche takes one team to locate the Dragon Balls, Olant and Barb confront Icer, they fuse into Super Saiyan 3 Balant and manage to defeat him a few seconds before their fusion runs out, they run out of time due to their energy wastage and return to Otherworld. *Ciche and his team located the Dragon Balls, Ciche summons Shindraco, causing Shadiche to appear, Bage and Acress transform into Super Saiyans, take Shadiche by surprise and destroy him. They then wish everyone back to life, including Gelato. *The Saiyan Squad then make their home on the Planet Earth, as they decided that they can fit in their due to their resemblance to the humans, and can pretend Gelato is a large lizard animal-type Earthling. *A short time later, the Ancient Humans awaken, but they are defeated by the Saiyan Squad, with The Master beaten by Super Saiyan 3 Balant. Original SS2 Would take place around 10 years after SS, and several of the main characters would have children. Olant and Acress' son would be named Kin. Bage and Amara would have twins named Arti and Oke. Barb and Olivia would have had a child named Courgea, and Ciche and Olivia would have had a daugter named Luffa. Occo would never have appeared, as Survivor had not yet been released when SS2 was planned. The Revenge Saga did not exist, instead it was named the Chromaz Saga and had a moderatley different plot based around the Saiyan Squad children. Night Saga and Quash Saga's places were switched. The Night Saga would have happend before the Quash Saga, instead of afterwards. Dragon Ball SS3 Originally, a whole series taking place after SS2 (Original version) was planned, it would have at least two sagas. The Cryochin Saga featuring the villain Cryochin and the Destruction Saga featuring the villain Alcoha. Category:Scrapped Category:Daizenshuu